Typical Love
by Spinx
Summary: Just a short romantic fic about my fave yaoi pair Shindou Shuichi and Yuki Eiri


**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any characters from the original story, Gravitation, nor do I own Gravitation. **

Author's Notes: Just a little something for my favorite yaoi pair. This is a one shot story. Hope you enjoy it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Yuki! Breakfast's ready!" Shindou Shuichi shouted across the room, clad in one of his usual getups such as a khaki knee length pants and a red sleeveless shirt.

He stole a glance from his wristwatch, checking out the time if he's already late for their rehearsal at the studio today.

"Yuki!" he called out again, this time opening the door to his lover's bedroom, "Yuki?"

He wasn't there. Strange, because the covers of the bed were untouched.

Shuichi turned around and closed the door behind him.

He already knew where Yuki was.

"Yuki," Shuichi started again, poking his head inside Yuki's office, not minding to knock anymore since he's been wailing out the man's name for numerous times now.

"Yuki—"

"I have to meet up with my editor and publisher this morning."

Shuichi was caught off-guard with his lover's sudden excuse. He was standing behind his study table where his laptop was opened.

"O-Oh…how—how about breakfast?"

Yuki sighed deeply as he bent down to tie his right black leather shoe He took his trench coat from the back of his chair and wore it on, straightening the creases and searching for his pack of cigarettes.

"I can't," he belatedly answered, his forehead forming a deep furrow when he couldn't find his pack. He was even searching inside his breast pocket and even the pocket of his black pants, not understanding where he could've left his damn cigarettes.

"Then at least take a bite or two." Shuichi gaily suggested, "You might get hungry along the way."

Yuki opened each of his drawers before him until he finally found his pack of cigarettes, where his lighter was apparently on top of it.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Yuki asked, putting a cigarette between his lips and cupping the flame when he flipped the lighter on.

"I said you could at least eat something before you go." Shuichi rephrased, his voice somehow strangled.

Yuki puffed his cigarette and placed his lighter back inside his pocket. He fixed the collar of his coat and closed his laptop. He placed it inside a brown soft case and carried it as he passed by Shuichi.

"I really can't." he replied, stopping in front of the breakfast table to take a sip from a cup of coffee, "I'll just eat at our meeting place."

Shuichi shook his head and nodded,

"I see…"

"Anyway," Yuki continued, "I'll be back home at a late hour. Don't wait up for me."

Shuichi walked away from the doorframe to follow Yuki,

"Take care."

Yuki tilted his head around before he could reach out for the knob of the door leading outside of their condo unit.

He nodded curtly at Shuichi and proceeded on his way.

Shuichi stood motionless while he listened to the door close in.

"I love you, too."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Shuichi, are you alright?" Hiro asked while he adjusted the keys of his guitar.

Everybody was just about ready when Shuichi got into the studio this morning,

"Yeah, I'm cool." Shuichi beamed, putting up a thumb's-up sign.

"Okay, everybody!" K's booming voice went off out of nowhere, entering the recording room and startling the two, "Let's get this preparations done and we'll start in five—where the hell is Fujisaki-san?" he retorted, holding a mug of coffee in his right hand while holding a revolver on his left.

"I'm here, you wacko."

"Good. Let's begin."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Shuichi-san," Fujisaki called out, running after Shuichi down the long staircase.

"You were good today," he complemented, "keep it up." he added and elbowed Shuichi's side.

"Thanks." Shuichi chuckled.

Fujisaki got ahead of Shuichi, but he swiftly turned around and spoke,

"Hey, you wanna come over with us at Magambo bar tonight? That is…if you're free." he said, "Hiro and the others wanted to celebrate for the upcoming album."

"No, thanks." Shuichi smiled, "I have…plans for this evening."

"Okay. See you tomorrow then." he waved goodbye and went off,

"Yeah, same here." Shuichi added.

"I'm home."

The eerie soundless room sent a silent shiver down Shuichi's spine.

He didn't bother to switch on the lights.

He stared upon the windows covering the wall opposite to the entrance.

He walked towards the couch and collapsed on top if it.

He stared at the dominating dark pit right outside their home.

The stars had always been so beautifully scattered in space, like it was arranged in a way that no one will ever decipher.

Shuichi looked at the other wall and stared at the hanging clock,

8:15, it said.

Shuichi looked at his own wristwatch,

8:30.

'_Damnit, he adjusted the clock a quarter minute earlier,_' Shuichi mumbled to himself and sighed in frustration.

'_What's the point of waking up so early in the morning if he's just going to work inside his own house?'_ He added inwardly, delirious as to how his lover's schedule works.

'_And now he says he'll be back home in late hour…of all the days, why tonight?'_ he thought.

Shuichi walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Let's see…what're we having tonight, Yuki?" he asked out loud, as if his lover was really there.

"Sukiyaki it is!" he announced merrily, taking out some meat and vegetables from its storages.

It was a good thing he learned how to cook for the past few months. All he really needed was a great amount of determination and some patience to learn how to do it.

He asked help from his mother and sister and even got to bond with them throughout the whole time.

"Alright. Everything's settled" Shuichi exhaled, looking proud of all his efforts.

He checked out his wristwatch and gasped at the time: 9:15 PM

"Oh shit—he's coming home!"

Shuichi let the timer on and hurried inside the bathroom to take of his clothing and have a quick hot shower.

After cleaning himself up, he went back to the kitchen to see if his creation was done.

"Perfect." He giggled, clapping his hands and transferring the pot to the dinner table.

"What's taking him so long?" Shuichi whispered, looking at his watch once more and seeing 9:45 gleaming brightly.

Shuichi shifted his gaze at the dinner table where everything was organized charmingly. He had a red table cover and some purple napkins folded neatly on top of two plates settled across each other with the corresponding utensils placed according to its rightful positions.

At the center was a pretty pink candle with rose petals adorned beneath it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yuki opened the door and silently closed it.

He noticed that the lights were off. He removed his coat and hung it on the stand beside the door.

He took off his shoes and wore his slippers.

"Where the hell is that boy?" he asked himself, and was ready to put his suit case on the couch when he saw the person he wad looking for sprawled on the sofa, sleeping peacefully on his own.

A tiny light from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

He looked at the dinner table and saw the whole set-up.

He went closer and noticed that the candle had already half-melted.

"Welcome home…"

Yuki swiveled around when he heard Shuichi's groggy voice.

Shuichi yawned and rubbed his eyes,

"I didn't know you were coming home _this_ late…" he slowly brought his hand up and saw from his watch that is was already 11:10 in the evening,

"So I cooked something for us two hours earlier." he mentioned.

Yuki looked back at the table setting and then back at his sleepy lover.

Yuki took out a deep breath and clenched his fists.

Shuichi came closer and tugged on Yuki's sleeve,

"Oi, you're not hungry? Would you want me to heat up the food?" he asked thoughtfully.

Yuki looked blankly at him.

A vast pang of guilt and regret welled up inside of his chest

"Is something wrong?"

Suddenly, Shuichi caught himself in a fierce embrace with his mouth being crushed with Yuki's kiss.

Gradually, the kiss slowed, and Shuichi felt speechless right after.

"I'm famished. Let's eat." Yuki grumbled and let go of his lover.

Shuichi stared at the back of his lover who was making his way towards one of the chairs.

He grinned secretly to himself and followed Yuki.

While eating their supper, Shuichi and Yuki engaged themselves in a quiet discussion that turned into humorous banters. They ended up exchanging stories about how their day went, and even joked around about the few people they were both with in their own respective businesses a while ago.

After eating their late dinner, Yuki lead Shuichi to the bedroom and started to remove his clothes.

They ended up making love all night, mindless of the time and the things that happened today.

Yuki provided a sweet climax for the both of them which left Shuichi clinging on his back.

Spent and satisfied, Yuki laid himself on his side of the bed, pulling Shuichi with to him.

Beside them, another huge window was opened and they both noticed that dawn has finally arrived.

"Thank you…" Shuichi murmured against Yuki's chest and nestled his head on the crook of Yuki's neck.

Before Yuki knew it, his lover was already asleep.

He stared down beneath them and pulled the covers up. He gently raked his slender fingers through Shuichi's red mane and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, too." Yuki whispered hoarsely and closed his eyes to join his lover in a sweet long slumber.


End file.
